Petting Cat's Kitty
by MitchiChanLovesPocky
Summary: "Hey you wanna see my kitty!" my bubbly red-head girlfriend asked me, her brown eyes shinning with pure innocence. "Um, sure, Cat." I said, not really wanting to spend a Saturday night with said feline. Full summary Inside!


**Petting Cat's Kitty**

**By:** McLP

**Co-writer**: Crystal Castles

**Beta-reader**: Crystal Castles

**Summary**: "Hey you wanna see my kitty!" my bubbly red-head girlfriend asked me, her brown eyes shinning with pure innocence. "Um, sure, Cat." I said, not really wanting to spend a Saturday night with said feline. But next thing I knew, Cat stood up and her skirt came down. Caniel.

**Disclaimer**: I nor my lovely co-writer Crystal Castles do not own Victorious. Yeah, we know its very sad or else we put shows like Jeresy Shore to shame.

**Warning**: Sex Sex Sex Sex and did I mention Sex? Also this a Caniel fic. That means Cat and Daniel. Surprising no one made a fic about these two getting down and dirty but there are loads of Cabbie? Uh did anyone catch that Daniel and Cat use to date or its just us two that bother to watch episodes and do research?

* * *

><p>Hi, my name is Daniel. You dont need to know my last name but my girlfriend happens to be Cat Valentine, Caterina if you wanna know her full name. She's a great girlfriend, ditzy and a tad bit not there in the head sometimes but all in all I love the little red-head.<p>

Tonight however is one of those nights when she 'forgets' about my planned out dates. Now instead of going out to see a movie and going out for ice-cream later, Cat call a half an hour later to reply to all of his texts and messages he left on her voicemail.

"Oops, sorry." she apologized over the phone. "I went out with Jade, Tori, Beck, Andre, and Robbie for dinner. I didnt have a time to look at the time and my phone went dead."

Instead of yelling or being extremly frustrated, I went over to her house to spend the rest of our Saturday night. Thankfully she open the door and not her drunken mother or crazed brother that finds it fucking funny to beat me with a forgein object assuming I am a burgular. She giggle as she hold tightly to my hand to guide us onto her couch.

We sat close to each other for some hours watching some stupid show on tv with Cat snuggling up to me every now and then. I was just so angry with her for yet again ruining their date but I couldnt do aything like yell, she forgets its somewhat understandable.

"Hey you wanna see my kitty!" my bubbly red-head girlfriend asked me, her brown eyes shinning with pure innocence. I only raised my eyebrow at her not even knowing she has an animal. The times I have visited her house, I never spot a dish or rubber toys let alone any sings of a pet living here.

"Um, sure, Cat." I said, not really wanting to spend a Saturday night with said feline. But next thing I knew, Cat stood up and her skirt came down. My eyes nearly pop out of my head when I seen she wasnt wearing any underwear, no panties, no boyshorts, no thong. Just Cat and her bare pussy right in front of me.

"This is my precious pussy!" she said with no hint of shyness or embrassment. I could feel my pants tighten already. "Wanna pet her, Daniel?"

Do I? Was that even a trick question? Hell yes, I want to pet that pussy and more. I lick my lips in anticpation watching Cat stroke her pussy right in front me. I dont know what has gotten into her but I like it.

"Sure you want me to pet your pussy?" I grin wrapping a arm around her bare waist planting a kiss on her pussy causing her to giggle hysterically. But I didnt stop there, I trace my tongue against her cilt causing all her light giggles to cease as she let out a long moan. Her fingers found themselves in my hair, I felt her body press against me as I still continue to lick and kiss her cunt. Knowing by now, she's soaking wet and being the best lover I can be I went through with her desire. I used my free hand to stick my middle finger into her folds earning another breathy moan.

"Danny." she cooed still keeping an iron-like grip onto my hair, massaging the scalp every now and then. I added a second finger as she bgean to thrust her hips against my quick movements.

"Do you like my fingers in your soaking pussy." I growled. The only responses I got are the urgency of her thrusts and whimpers. Feeling the tightness in my pants begging for its own release. After a few minutes of this I suddenly stood up and liad Cat down on the couch, I pull of her shirt revealing her red bra. My favorite red bra that make her tits into C cups. I eyed her body with a grin on my face as she stare into mines. Her cheeks began to flush with color as I took off my shirt, pants, and other items to be fully naked before her.

Cat licked her lips seeing my fully erect member in front of her, she lightly touch it with her fingers. I let out a short groan feeling her soft fingers as they wrap against my length next thing I knew her tongue was licking against my skin. Cat eagerly suck the tip of my cock as I let a little precum seep out.

"Mmm, tasty." she lick the precum. "I sure would love for your cock to be in my kitty-cat." I cant believe how mischievious she was being. It was really a turn-on from the last time we had sex. It was Cat's first and she laugh through the whole thing. I didnt enjoy it but I wanted to be her first, the only guy to take away her virginity at the time. Cat joked about getting her red sea parted so I was more then happy to oblige in that quest.

This time however was something different. Firstly, Cat seem to have planned to be fucked. Secondly, I didnt expect it which leads to the final point that I wouldnt waste any more time. I gently push my hands down on her shoulders so she would lay back on the couch. I poistion myself in front of her dripping entrance without any warning or filling her ears with sweet-nothings, I shoved inside of her hard and deep.

"Ahhh...Fuck...Danny..." she cried as her nails dig into the sides of the couch. My nails made marks on her seemingly pale skin as I kept the steady pace. The only sound to be heard in that living room was her cries, my groans, our panting, and skin hitting on skin.

I then use one of my hands to grab onto her red-velvet hair and gave it a hard tug causing her to toss her head back, I ravage her neck with bites,kisses, and lightly sucking it. I only pulled my lips off to see the marks blossoming on her neck knowing that I am marking her as mines because if any dickhead tries to get near her they will see these marks and back the fuck off. I would never let a man take Cat away from me. Never.

"Do you...like...to be...fucked...like...a dirty...slut?" the words came out of my mouth during each heavy panting. I could feel her slick, wet walls tighten around my dick. I knew she was close but I didnt want her to cum before me. When she didnt answer I remove my hand from her hair to only pinch and twist her nipple recieving a sharp cry.

"Ahh...mmm...Y-yes..." she cried out arching her back at she did so.

"Yes, what?" I grunted.

"Y-yes...I love...to be...fucked...like a dirty slut..." she spoke in heavy gasps as I must have hitten her g-spot. An evil smirk form on my lips as I keep hitting that spot, digging my cock in deeper and making me thrust faster. I could feel my own dick swell up in much anticipation to release but I couldnt just yet. I need Cat to submit to me, I wanted it so fucking badly I dont care if I have to fuck her all night for it.

"Who does this pussy belong too,huh?" I growled into her neck, grabbing onto to her breasts and feeling the soft mound in my hand. She let out a long,horny moan as my name escape her lips many times over.

"I-I-I'm gonna-!" but her sentence was cut off by my lips as I press them hungrily against hers. Our tongues entangle in some forbidden dance as her whole body shook from her orgasm, her nails dig into my shoulder blades while she came. When she finished I felt her body go limp underneath me as I struggle with my own orgasm but shortly after I release my hot seed inside of her. Her eyes widen as I pump the sticky white substance inside then once I was done I collpase onto her.

We both panted heavily as I press our sweaty foreheads together.

"You planned this all along havent you?" I asked after I regain my breath.

"Hehehe, I dont know what you're talking about." she laughed against my chest. I smiled while she giggle like a five year old, I wrap my arms around her naked body then planted a soft kiss on her forehead. We both fell into a deep slumber on her couch not caring if her dysfunctional family found our clothes scatter on the floor, the smell of sex lingering in the air, or their daughter with her boyfriend naked on the couch with pleasing looks on our faces. I didnt give a damn if her daddy fire a gun at me, her mother calling my parents, or her brother trying to kill me with a spoon.

The only thing that matters to me was I got to see and pet Cat's kitty.

**-The End-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I liked to first thank Crystal Castles for coming up with the perverted idea. I would like to thank her for beta'ing this among other works she has going on. I would like to say that this is one of our best collab work. We hope you all enjoy this one-shot. The next project we are working on is another Victorious fanfic and if your a fan of Happy Tree Friends, we will be doing a one-shot that will be publish during this week. I,however, do not advise you all to watch that...fucked up cartoon but if you like seeing cute little animals getting killed in the most painful ways plus ironic and sickening then have at it. You have to have a pretty fucked up mind to sit and watch every fucking episode. I am serious when I say this, Happy Tree Friends would fuck up your childhood and life...So without further ado, I shall be off working on other things. Ta for now and I love you all- McLP

Hey guys and gals this is Crystal Castles but call me CC for short. I would apperciate adds as well seeing that I also put work on this. You can find me on McLP homepage and if anyone needs a beta, I'm your girl. I hope to publish my works out soon too but since ideas keep tumbling out of both McLP's and my head...I hope I get something publish in May. Hopefully. Anyway be on the look out for any works from my best gal-pal and writing buddy. Seriously I was shock to see that this was the only Caniel fic out there! And Cat actually dated him! Whats wrong with our beloved fans of Victorious? Rabbie is just not going to happen, I cant even imagine a nerd like Robbie ever doing it with Cat. Maybe in 10 years if he lose the puppet. Candre, I could see this. Interracial sex is hot as fuck. Bat...Fuck yeah, I most defaintly can picture it plus Jade would be cool with seeing her best friend and her ex hooking up because Cat is so fucking adorable. Cori, um...sure if I could see that but then again I wouldnt. Cade, best friends that fuck together stays together. Carina, its a possiblity. So I'm happy we get to write the first Caniel and Janiel fics! Whoo, border breaker bitches -fist pump with Mclp- if you havent thought of it we wrote it! Hehehe, see you later gators!- CC


End file.
